


Lillies

by Nevada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Out of Character, Sad Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: Питер Пэн просто демон. А демоны ничего не чувствуют.История, в которой Питер Пэн хотел бы остаться.





	Lillies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lillies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145872) by [Trichitillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichitillo/pseuds/Trichitillo). 



> Признаться честно, мне кажется, что все крайне ужасно и вообще не соответствует оригиналу. Но я очень хотела это сделать.  
> Хотите кинуть тапком - буду рада его принять.

Питер не хочет, чтобы он уходил.

По какой-то непонятной причине, где-то глубоко в душе он надеется, что этот мужчина останется с ним, чтобы чтобы вместе наслаждаться миром бессмертия и развлечений. Ведь иметь компанию - это хорошо.

Но потом он вспоминает о потерянных мальчиках, которые готовы беспрекословно подчиняться каждому его приказу. Однако их недостаточно. Сейчас складывается такое чувство, словно они просто бесполезные игрушки. Всего лишь люди, которых он заманил на остров и заставил слушаться. 

У них нет свободы, которой обладает пират. Ему все безразлично. Он не чувствует любви. Он просто существует. Безжалостный и отважный. Это замечательно. Он напоминает Питеру самого себя.

Что-то интересует его в этом человеке. Он другой. Совсем не глупый и мертвый внутри, как другие люди, нашедшие свою жизнь внутри Неверлэнда.

Никто никогда не знал того, что смог узнать этот пират, который решил приехать на остров, а затем остался, чтобы понять. Посмотреть на то, что мог бы предложить этот великолепный мальчик Питер Пэн, если бы он решил остаться там навсегда.

Нет, это совсем не то чувство, которое именуется любовью. Это одиночество - худший демон из всех возможных чувств. Питер устал от потерянных мальчишек. Устал от русалок, плавающих тут и там, словно дельфины. Устал от однообразных дней.

Он хочет нового друга. Кого-то, с кем можно играть и веселиться.

Но Киллиан этого не хочет.

\- Не могу. Я должен вернуться обратно и отомстить за Милу.

Как только смеет он отказываться от предложенного рая? Как смеет игнорировать невиданную никем ранее роскошь, которую волшебник Питер Пэн подарил ему? 

Питер злится. Но он не хочет заставлять мужчину оставаться только из-за него.

Стиснув зубы, он отталкивает Киллиана.

\- Тогда уходи. Убирайся отсюда.

И он уходит.

А Питер чувствует ужасающее чувство одиночества, которое полностью поглощает его.


End file.
